Words
by Moonie1991
Summary: Sasuke confinement is considered, Naruto was waiting for him. A short story about a very deep friendship.


**Words**

A man sat alone on his house's floor, exposing his plale chest from his yukata, but the cold black eyes sparkled, as if he had never seen sunlight.

_Lost__._

Hesitantly he raised his hand in front, followed by the small and large grooves on his way, quietly dropped his lap back to the limb. Looked in vain from the paper-window not seen anything like fitted ninja around the house, where he was order to a temporary basis. People were afraid that he will run away again, so they judged him for a few months under house arrest.

_Prisoner._

An another man watched the house and guards outside, his lonely blue eyes twinkled as he thought what was the other one doing now. When he tried to sneak nearer to the house, or God forbid, to go in, shinobi people furiously disturbed him out of there. He had no choice other than with his bag (full in ramen) in his hand staring at the worn timbers, lush grass in the garden and, if vaguely, but he heard the water's gurgling from the little fountain. His blonde tufts were even more ruffled by a cool breeze, but he didn't care it. He wished the breeze could give him a hand…!

_Hopelessly._

Something connected them in these ominous times too. The knowledge that one is in there, and the other is out here, stood the beating of their hearts to move their chests, and each one is reduced to a breathing space for himself in the endless flow of time, to knowing that feelings will soon take over the place instead of spikes in their heart.

_Emptiness._

The weeks passed and nothing changed. The black haired one's hair was grow slightly, and the blonde was just hoping every day walking in front of the house. He imagined as the other one was sitting by the window, and watching him - not knowing that this was not even a big error. Sometimes the dream can be as true as reality itself.

_Trustingly._

Sometimes, some days they were very thirsty, but water was not assuaging the terrible thirst. Food should fill the stomach, but the chest's cavity gaping without the spirit, to desire only drops from the other one ... for just once glance, which they send a message to the other that all is okay, and that will be over soon.

_Patiently._

People didn't ask. People waited, making it as if they forgot it ... perhaps to mitigate the concerns of their blonde friend. And he was grateful to them for that. He did know that, just a single word or a hint, and he would have kicked the rules. After all, no matter how he wanted to kill the guards, feel their hot crimson-colored blood of brown skin of his palm, something held him back. He did not want to close to return to the state in which he was suffer, when he was only long to become a shinobi.

_Will._

The weather turned cold, and the first fat snowflakes reached the ground. Green grass of garden has changed to white as the way the little fountain is frozen and flowers were dry up. They hated the winter, but sweetened by the knowledge that there is not much left. Soon the fulfillment will come, and then they heart with the garden will dissolve.

_Waiting._

Once all this end. In the beginning, with difficulty, struggling only hard, then it will be more and more sweeter, more attractive, easier to load, thinking that if they'll survive this, only just the happy end will leave behind. The door opened, and a hidden slippers, pale feet went into the street. Smile did not appear in his thin lips, it was perfectly hidden emotions. Only the two guy's their eyes betrayed a bit from the fact that they have reached to here. And they'll never turn back.

_Faith._

**The End**

  
Hello, my darling readers!

So... this is the first story, that I published in this site in English (because my original language is Hungarian), so I'm sorry, if I'm not too good at English, and something in this story (even in this thoughs) isn't correct in grammatically^^"

That's why I thinking about publishing more of my novels in English to this site, but I think I will need a beta in my English; so if anyone want to become my awesome beta, just write to mexD Oh man, sometimes I'm really suck at englishxD

Lastly I hope that you liked my story about Sasuke and Naruto's friendship (I like their love even more, hahahahaha:Đ *yaoi anti-fans scream and run away*), I want as a beautiful friendship as their:)

Yours sincerely: Moonie


End file.
